1. Field
Various embodiments relate to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the paradigm of the computer environment has changed into a ubiquitous computing environment which allows users to gain access to a computer system anywhere at anytime. For this reason, the use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers and the like, is surging. The portable electronic devices generally employ a memory system using a memory device for storing data. A memory system may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
A memory device has excellent stability and durability because it does not include a mechanical driving unit. Also, the memory device is advantageous in that it may access data quickly and consume a small amount of power. Non-limiting examples of a memory device having these advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card with diverse interfaces, and a solid-state drive (SSD). Another example of the data storage device may include a persistent memory such as non-volatile dual-in line memory module (NVDIMM). Since the persistent memory has a limited write count, the persistent memory requires a wear leveling technique capable of increasing its lifetime while improving its endurance.